


缠绵游戏

by minamiyukina



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, 刀剑神域 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiyukina/pseuds/minamiyukina
Summary: ·一条administrator没有那么病，桐人和她达成和解，共同对抗最终压力测试，并且拉斯没有遭到入侵的if线·ooc预警我流If线前情提要：桐人和administrator达成和解，拉斯没有内鬼，最终压力测试过后桐人平安登出，A姐继续管理uw并推动虚拟世界继续发展。桐人和亚总于是远赴重洋留学，大小爱丽丝记忆融合，和优吉欧在一起了
Relationships: 优爱
Kudos: 1





	缠绵游戏

**Author's Note:**

> ·一条administrator没有那么病，桐人和她达成和解，共同对抗最终压力测试，并且拉斯没有遭到入侵的if线  
> ·ooc预警
> 
> 我流If线前情提要：桐人和administrator达成和解，拉斯没有内鬼，最终压力测试过后桐人平安登出，A姐继续管理uw并推动虚拟世界继续发展。桐人和亚总于是远赴重洋留学，大小爱丽丝记忆融合，和优吉欧在一起了

少女的呼吸急促而飘忽，长裙掩盖之下的丝袜早已湿透。青年温润的声音在耳后响起，“爱丽丝，你在紧张？”“嗯……没有。”骑士大人不允许自己的权威被挑衅，一咬牙，转身面向自己的青梅竹马。“好，那我就当你不紧张了。”优吉欧恶劣地笑了起来，撩开少女的裙摆，“所以爱丽丝，这是汗吗？”“别看……”房间里开着灯，爱丽丝红透了脸。优吉欧把她的丝袜脱下，放到一边，手指滑过湿漉漉的内裤，“爱丽丝是紧张还是害怕了？还是……舒服了？”  
以前爱丽丝觉得优吉欧只是温柔而不解风情，所以希望他能向好友桐人好好学习，现在爱丽丝只想优吉欧离桐人那个妖孽远一点。谁要他去学这些有的没的啊！桐人你和亚丝娜情定得早了不起啊！  
跨越了一个半球正在忙着毕业论文的桐谷夫妻非常无辜，甚至想问一句“你们进度慢和我们有什么关系”。  
少女潮湿的内裤被丢到一边，爱丽丝快速念出神圣语咒文灭掉灯火里的光素，“不许看！”月光从窗纱透进来，落下一条银白色的线，优吉欧心里有些好笑，他的夜视能力不错，完全看得清房间里的情形，爱丽丝只是自欺欺人罢了。“好，我不看了。”青年还是比较温柔的，就算桐人教了他很多，优吉欧还是比自己的好友青涩多了。  
爱丽丝瞪着优吉欧，青年只好顶着她的视线压力解开少女睡裙的纽扣。相比起桐人和亚丝娜的第一次，在UW的设定里他们有更多的余裕来做点“热身运动”。黏黏糊糊的吻和隔着衣服的挑逗已经让人有些不满，退去衣裙的少女欺身过来，吻咬着优吉欧颜色有些浅淡的唇。  
亲吻逐渐并不止于双唇，优吉欧轻咬爱丽丝的颈侧，锁骨，有些疼，但爱丽丝并不抗拒。暧昧的啃咬逐渐过火，优吉欧放过了已经被挑逗到有些红肿的乳头，嘴唇吻过爱丽丝腰侧优雅流畅的曲线，轻轻舔舐着女孩的肚脐。“嗯……别……好痒……”爱丽丝没什么力气地推拒着。优吉欧停了下来，“不喜欢？”“好痒……”爱丽丝偏开头，有些抱怨。“那换个地方吧。”优吉欧点了点头。

接下来好像有什么不对——爱丽丝有些不解地歪了歪头，虽然这个可爱的动作也因为使不上力而显得有些黏黏糊糊。优吉欧灵活的舌头舔舐着她的腿心，那处是少女敏感且从未有先客造访的神秘花园，沾染了暧昧的淫液。“爱丽丝很湿了呢。”优吉欧有些坏心眼地笑了笑。“……呜……不要舔哪里……脏……”爱丽丝皱着眉，挣扎了一下，发现优吉欧钳制自己的动作意外地有力。“不脏，爱丽丝很干净的。”优吉欧按住爱丽丝修长的双腿，“而且爱丽丝认真地洗过了吧？很香。”“……这种事情不要说啊！”爱丽丝瞪大了眼睛，相当害羞地抄起手边的东西砸了过去——幸好是一个枕头。

要是桐人知道了一定会发出非常尖锐且毫不留情的吐槽吧，优吉欧的句子实在相当糟糕。这种东西到底是谁教的啊！他可绝对没教过啊！

优吉欧的舌头就着爱液的滋润探入了爱丽丝的小穴。爱丽丝作为整合骑士之一，平常的锻炼并且有疏忽，所以肌肉的线条非常漂亮。她有些紧张，穴口绷得很紧，在无意识地拒绝优吉欧的探索。优吉欧也很有耐心，并不着急，转而去刺激爱丽丝的蜜豆。“呜……优吉欧别这样……”爱丽丝抓紧了身下的床单，这样子激烈的攻势她有些招架不住。优吉欧刚刚被爱丽丝强制“闭麦”，恶作剧似的加强了刺激，犬齿轻轻刮过爱丽丝的花蒂。“啊！呜……”爱丽丝突然抽搐起来，咬住手背遮掩丢人的声音，潮吹的液体沾湿了优吉欧的鬓发。  
“舒服吗？”优吉欧擦掉脸上的黏液，撩开自己潮湿的鬓角。“……嗯。”骑士大人虽然害羞，有些傲娇，但本质上是个会承认自己感受的好女孩。“那我继续了？”“……可以进来的。”爱丽丝偏过了头，“要让……优吉欧也……舒服的……”  
“但是我怕你会疼。”优吉欧不是个缺少耐心的人，哪怕他真的忍得有些辛苦。他自己能厚着脸皮问桐人的问题，爱丽丝怎么也不可能会问亚丝娜的，所以理论知识比爱丽丝丰富的优吉欧觉得，自己应该要承担起引导的责任。他重新低头，吻住了气息不稳的爱丽丝。  
手指借着爱液的润滑，悄然滑进了爱丽丝那处神秘的花园。裹挟着体液的手指很温暖，还在余韵中的穴肉争先恐后地缠绕上来，说不清是推拒还是挽留。“呜……”爱丽丝无力招架，她被优吉欧吻住，只觉得呼吸不上来，整个人晕乎乎的。优吉欧推开的时候爱丽丝还没反应过来，只是本能地张嘴喘息。女孩儿柔软的呻吟弥漫暗色笼罩的空间内，气氛本就暧昧，这时候更添了几分旖旎。  
说到底，优吉欧的知识都只是桐人教的理论知识，实践起来生涩又状况百出真的再正常不过。他也不知道到底用手扩张到什么程度合适，时间久到连爱丽丝都生出了些许不耐烦。“小优……”她换回了儿时的称呼，凛冽的女骑士这时候只是个青涩的女孩。优吉欧低头吻她，“怎么了？”“可以……进来了哦。”她笑了起来，甜美得有些惑人。  
少女的蚌肉已经溢出了丰腴的汁水，优吉欧也早就硬了，咬牙忍到现在只能说是毅力的功劳。肉刃终于还是嵌入了柔软的花瓣里，身下最敏感的地方被一片温暖柔软紧紧包围，优吉欧的已经无暇思考爱丽丝是不是还会疼了。青年咬着唇，拼命忍耐住青涩的冲动，感觉自己像是重新回到了那个孤身爬塔楼的时候，时间显得格外漫长。  
他们终于完全嵌合在一起了，两位骑士大人都发出了一声长长的叹息——都是疼的。爱丽丝自不用说，从少女变成女人的过程虽然痛苦，但是和优吉欧在一起就是欢愉的。而优吉欧的肉棒被爱丽丝紧紧包裹，甚至感觉快被那紧致的肉穴框断了，还是小心翼翼地怕弄上爱丽丝。他们的发丝都被汗水湿透了，彼此交换了一个吻，忽地有些心照不宣。  
激烈的运动把喘息撞散了，爱丽丝有些难耐地抓着床单，思绪在浪潮里宛如一叶小舟，随时会被淹没。喘息逐渐失去控制，爱丽丝也能感觉到优吉欧的动作逐渐变得失控，肉体的撞击声和粘稠的水声似乎变成了回响，充斥在着幽暗的房间内，再也不会散去。“……啊……小优……”她呼唤着青梅竹马的爱人。“爱丽丝……”优吉欧给她的是不成句的回应，温柔的青年似乎想把动作慢下来。“没事的哦，小优……”爱丽丝笑了，松开被抓到皱巴巴的床单，抬手缠绕上了优吉欧的脖颈，“我们……在一起呢……”

他们的缠绵不止是一场游戏，正因为曾经失去，现在才更懂珍惜。  
从此往后，不管是白头偕老，还是青春永驻，他们都会一直在一起。  
直到世界的终焉。


End file.
